A Plan Gone Awry
by Not-Going-To-Tell
Summary: HP/Nanoha xover. Jail had a backup plan, Harry Potter. That plan failed. Now Harry, raised by the White Demon herself, must learn his homeworld's magic. While keeping colateral damage to a minimum. ...D***it.


Author's note:

Got the idea for this fic on the Nanoha image board. Basic idea is that somehow Nanoha continuity and the HP continuity mix. The first potential scenario I thought up was this one, Harry being a potential 'backup plan' for Jail. The other idea is Harry adopted by Fate, and being unaltered becomes a neo-Belkan user wielding a modified Gryffindor's sword. This fic is the first idea. Ideas and or criticism welcomed.

Yes, I use Japanese honorifics and original attack names, get over it.

In the Nanoha timeline it starts a year after StrikerS. In the HP timeline it starts when Harry is six.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It was a normal day on Midchilda. The sky was blue, the grass was green, magic blasts were flying on training fields. Yes, it seemed to be a normal day.

'So why,' Thought a rather irate Nanoha Takamachi, 'am I being called to the navy HQ?' The twenty year old woman was wearing the white and blue uniform of a combat instructor. Her brown hair was tied in a ponytail that hung from the left side of her head, falling to mid chest level. Her blue eyes randomly wandered the hall she was in while her rather lithe body moved as if on auto-pilot.

'My Master, we are here because of an urgent summons from Admiral Harlaown.' came a telepathic reply from what appeared to be a small red gem on a string that fell around her neck.

'I know Raising Heart.' was her own telepathic reply. 'I just wish I knew what this was about. I was going to take Vivio-chan shopping today.' Nanoha continued to move through the building, attempting to reach the conference room she was supposed to be at. The trip was mostly without incident, up until she was a few meters from the door.

"Whoa! Watch out!" came a frantic shout from behind her. Nanoha turned just in time to catch a glimpse of purple hair before she was knocked back by another body. The person who had run into her staggered backwards, clutching their head. A distinctly female voice sprung from the person. "Ow ow ow!" She said, her eyes closed. "Sorry about that." she stated, before opening one eye slightly to see who she had run into. Immediately both of her emerald eyes flew open as she exclaimed "Nanoha-san!"

"Nice to see you to, Subaru." Nanoha said. Indeed, before her stood 16 year old Subaru Nakajima, former member of Nanoha's STARS squadron. Her purple hair was cut fairly short, but in a style that just oozed of cute. Her Green eyes danced with joy and innocence. She wore the brown uniform that all soldiers wore, along with a blue gem from a string around her neck, her device, Mach Caliber. "I'm sorry Nanoha-san. I guess I was going a little too fast there." The younger woman said nervously, rubbing the back of her head.

"It's no problem Subaru." She replied.

"Ah, um, do you know what's going on? I just got called to meet here. I honestly have no idea what's happening."

"Well, we could start by asking someone who does know." The elder stated, pointing at the door she had been about to enter.

"Eheh, good idea." The two quietly entered together, taking note of who was in the room. Closest to them was Teana Lanster, another former member of Nanoha's team. The 17 year old girl had her orange-tinted hair in two pig tails on the side of her head, kept in place by white ribbons. Her blue eyes were currently turned towards the other side of the room, and thus she didn't notice them arriving.

Beside her was 11 year old Erio Mondail, his red hair a spiky mess as usual. Being slightly less focused than Tea, he turned his blue eyes to the door. Beside _him_ was equally young Caro Ru Lushe, who had shoulder length pink hair and bright blue eyes. She had also noticed their arrival and turned to look at them.

Beside the two of them was Fate T. Harlaown, a beautiful twenty year woman with blonde hair flowing to waist level and stunning red eyes. She had been Nanoha's partner (and even before then also her hubby) when they had both been leading squads, Fate's including both Erio and Caro, her adoptive children. She to noticed Nanoha and Subaru's arrival, sending them a warm smile.

The final person on that side of the table was Subaru's older sister, Ginga Nakajima. She had waist length purple hair tied in a blue ribbon, and warm green eyes like her sister. She gave a smile and a wave to the arriving pair.

On the other side of the table were some of the other members of the unit that they had all previously worked in. Most noticeable was Nanoha and Fate's superior and friend, Hayate Yagami, a childhood friend of their age. She had short brown hair, with a decoration that looked like a small gold X in a lock on the left side of her face. Her warm blue eyes were closed as she gave them an extremely cute smile. On her shoulder was Reinforce Zwei (commonly known as just Rein), a young, female unison device only a few (read, six) inches tall. She had long blue hair (for her size), with a decoration similar to Hayate's in the same position. She had bright blue eyes and was jumping up and down, trying to get their attention.

Beside them was one of the Wolkenritter, or guardian knights, Signum. The woman had the appearance of a nineteen year old, and long pink hair tied in a ponytail by a yellow ribbon. Her crystal blue eyes showed some warmth as she acknowledged them with a nod, her face remaining stoic. Floating next to her was Agito, another unison device. She had red hair tied into pigtails on either side of her head, and red eyes. Protruding from her back were a pair of bat like wings. She feigned disinterest at the two who had just entered. Beside them sat the youngest in appearance, Vita, who still looked like a nine year old. Her red hair was in twin braids and her blue eyes oozed of cockiness as she threw the pair a smirk.

Beside her sat Shamal, a medical professional and guardian knight who appeared to be in her twenties. She had short blonde hair and purple eyes. She gave a smile as they arrived. Finally sat Zafira, the Guardian beast of Hayate and her book of the night sky. Unusually, he was in his human form, showing off tanned skin and white hair, even though he had a pair of dog-like ears protruding from his head. He simply gave a nod at their entrance as well.

Most surprisingly, however, was the numbers series combat cyborgs standing along the wall. At least the reformed ones were. Closest to them was Cinque, the smallest of them. She had Light brown hair down to near her knees, her trademark eye patch letting them only see a single yellow eye. She was wearing her omni-present trench coat like jacket, the Shell Cloak, over the typical skintight jumpsuit of all the cyborgs. Beside her was the next oldest member, Sein, who had teal eyes and teal hair that went down to her waist. Next was Otto, who stood silently, ignoring the newcomers' presence. She had short brown hair and green eyes, and her boyish frame was covered (barely) by her stealth jacket.

Next to them was Nove, a severe looking young cyborg who had short red hair and yellow eyes. Around each of her ankles was a pair of gears, and on each foot was a set of roller blades. Besides that she, just like Sein, wore only the skintight jumpsuit that all numbers had. Standing next to her, looking rather flustered was Dieci. She had short brown hair, except for the thin ponytail that dragged along the ground, which was held in place by a large yellow bow. If it wasn't for her yellowish brown eyes she could have been mistaken for Otto's twin (ironic, considering that they shared the same genetic donor).

The reason for Dieci's flustering was right beside her, a perky young woman named Wendy. The girl had red eyes and red hair tied into a loose tail. She was explaining to Dieci about how they were essentially giving a free show to the room full of potential lesbian, smiling from ear to ear. Finally was Deed, the third number to receive the same genetic information as Otto and Dieci. She had long brown hair and red eyes, and was looking somewhat unsure of herself.

As Nanoha and Subaru went to get seats for themselves, Subaru next to Tea and Nanoha next to Fate, the person who called the meeting came in. Admiral Chrono Harlaown, in full, spiky, uniform. His short black hair matched his dark eyes. "Now that everyone is here, we may begin. I assume everyone is curious as to why we are here?" He asked. A round of nods from around the room. "You were all called here today because you all have experience dealing with the criminal Jail Scarglietti." Some eyes widened around the room at that proclamation, in surprise that the experience would be needed, while other eyes narrowed in anger over the possessor of that name. "Approximately five hours ago a situation developed involving him. Your experience is required because this could be a full emergency."

"Chrono-kun," came the voice of Hayate, "What do you mean a situation developed?"

"I'll show you." was the man's reply. Behind him appeared a large holoscreen. After around half a second it started to show a purple haired man with yellow eyes in a small cell. The man didn't do anything for a few moments. However after about a minute he got up and walked towards the wall opposite where he had been sitting. He put a hand against the wall, as if contemplating it. He stood like that for a full minute before rearing back his head and smashing it against the wall at the highest speed he could manage. In the conference room some of those less accustomed to graphic violence winced. Erio and Caro turned a sickly shade of green. Rein outright fainted, her eyes rolling back in her head. On the screen Jail Scarglietti had just dashed his own brains against the wall.

"As you can see, Jail Scarglietti has taken his own life. Normally this would be classified as a suicide due to insanity caused by solitary confinement. However, due to the fact that he once impregnated the numbers with clones of himself which would have received all of his memories, we believe he may be out there somewhere. The reason you have all been called here is to capture Scarglietti. As soon as we receive a lead on his current whereabouts you are to move out. Dismissed."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Three days later the former members of riot force six and the seven reformed numbers were on the move. They had managed to track Scarglietti to an abandoned factory in a condemned area of a major city. Apparently he had set up another lab in the tunnels beneath the city. For having had such a solid plan otherwise, the hideout was a tad bit easy to find. It put them on edge. The man was brilliant, insane but brilliant. He wouldn't have gone to the trouble of _killing himself_ just to be recaptured this easily.

Sein was scouting ahead, a genetic error allowing her to swim through the ground as if it were water, her cybernetic implants allowing her to use a single finger as an eye to see what was going on. The only members of the group that Chrono had addressed that stayed back were Otto and Shamal, who were both less than suited for direct combat. The others were bound in their barrier jackets or knight armour and were making their ways through the decrypt tunnels towards where they thought Scarglietti would be.

The first twenty minutes of searching turned up nothing but rundown portions of the lab, mostly inactive power generators. However, proving her worth as a scout, Sein was able to locate _something_ first. Because she didn't have any combat abilities at all, she sent a signal to the rest of the division before retreating. It took only a few short minutes for the rest of the division to form up outside the room. The door was rather heavy, around a foot of steel. One blow of Vita's Graf Eisen dealt with it.

Inside stood the madman they were looking for, hunched over a computer terminal. The terminal had wires leading to a cryogenic tank which held a small figure connected to hundreds of wires and tubes. The lighting in the room and the tint of the liquid obscured anything else from view.

Fate was the first to act, following protocol. "Jail Scarglietti, put your hands above your head and surrender immediately or you will be detained forcibly!"

The man _chuckled_. In the face of a squad that was made of the best of the best. "Oh, but my dear, you have to face my pet first." Without ever turning to face his enemies he entered a short string of commands on the console. Around the base of the tube multiple hatches opened to release the fluid that had kept the figure in suspension. As the fluid rushed around the feet of those assembled the glass of the tube slid up into the ceiling.

The figure was left sagging as only the wires supported its body. It appeared to be male, and no more than seven years of age, with messy black hair. Around the figures head was a metal band, something of a headband which didn't cover the forehead. The skin stopped at the top of the chin, where a grey version of the typical cyborg's skin tight suit started. On a sort of collar the roman numerals XIV. The collar extended to form a black metal piece of armour that looked remarkably like a vest, which covered only the child's upper chest, back and shoulders. If one were to look at the back of the vest they would see something similar to an jet engine glowing a subtle green. From the back of its right shoulder hung a canon (which would likely flip over the shoulder to point forwards) with a long barrel and a large under slung ammo compartment. The figure's hands and wrists were encased in what appeared to be bracers like the Nakajima's, except with a single, larger gear instead of two smaller ones the sisters had. The child's ankles were encased in similar gears. Around the waste of the kid was something best described as an armour skirt that had no front but sides that flared out backwards and a plate closer to the body which hung straight down. The rear also sported several exhaust ports, the sides glowing the same faint green at the back. Between this and the vest, as well as the vest and the bracers was only the light armour of the cyborg skinsuit. The legs seemed to also be rather lightly armoured, though the thin layer of metal on each section of each leg was a fair bit more than the arms or stomach's protection. Its feet were encased in a rather bulky version of the Najikama sisters' rollerblades, appearing to be much more sturdy but much less manoeuvrable.

Jail turned to the disgusted looking group. "Isn't he marvellous? I've incorporated combat data collected from all of you, as well as my daughters who are most unfortunately unable to join us. I dare say, he is my finest creation yet." A small frown appeared on his face. "Though I would have preferred if he had matured a little more before engaging you in direct combat." The frown turned into a maniac grin. "But even as he is now he is more than enough to defeat you all!" He made a sweeping gesture with his hand towards the boy. "Now my pet! Destroy those who dare cross me!"

The cables, wires and tubes released all at once.

The heroes tensed, preparing for a dangerous attack.

The child fell flat on its face, never opening its eyes.

Jail's confident and insane grin turned into a mask of equal parts shock and fear. "Not as planned." He muttered, mostly to himself.

Nanoha's eyes took on a dead appearance. She levelled her weapon at Jail. "Blaster three." She muttered, barely audible.

Fate shifted her grip on Bardiche, the weapon transforming from a scythe to a giant sword. She glared at the villan.

A Belkan symbol appeared under Hayate's feet, and another behind her.

Signum attached her sword(Levantine)'s sheath to the bottom of the hilt, forming a bow. The flaming wings she gained from Agito flared up.

Vita's hammer grew a drill.

Zafira, now in his natural form as a large blue wolf, tensed.

"Can't we talk about this?"

The gears on both Nakajima's bracers started to spin fast enough to generate wind.

Teana cocked her guns.

Erio's spear started to emit electricity.

A summon circle appeared beneath Caro.

"I'm sure we can come to an agreement!"

Cinque summoned dozens of throwing knives pointed at Jail.

Nove lowered her Gun Knuckle to match Scarglietti's face.

Deici lowered her _**BIG **_gun (literally dubbed Enormous Cannon) and muttered "Load sphere bullet."

Wendi pointed her board/gun at her creator, forming several magic projectiles at the same time.

Deed, not having any ranged skills, and unwilling to get in the way of the potentially huge combined attack, simply wound up to throw one of her blades at the man.

"MOMMY!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It was roughly four hours after the team had arrested Jail. The man was under both heavy security and heavy sedatives as a medical team worked to make sure he didn't die before serving his sentence. The boy however had been taken away for questioning and examination in a reasonably large TSAB facility. The team was given the opportunity to rest in the same building, in the reasonably comfortably lobby.

It was a peaceful scene, Erio and Caro on one couch, Caro's head on Erio's shoulder as she fell into a light sleep. Hayate and the Wolkenritter were having a quiet conversation around one table. Subaru was smiling wildly and talking animatedly to Sein and Wendi while one arm held an indignant Tea in a headlock. In another portion of the room Ginga was having a more reserved conversation with the other Numbers. Nanoha was alone on a couch, lost in thought.

"Neh, Nanoha," Fate said as she dropped onto the couch Nanoha was resting on, putting her arm around the other woman's shoulders, "Why do you think Scarglietti was using that boy?"

"I'm not sure. But there must be something unique about the kid if he was kidnapped. I did a bit of research in the last few hours. No Administrated planet has had any cases of a child matching his description going missing."

"So he's from a non-Administrated planet?"

"Probably."

Fate looked thoughtful for a moment. "Okay, you're probably right. I'm not sure why the bastard would take a child from any planet with no idea of whether they have stable linker cores, or even magic. It just doesn't seem natural for Jail to use someone who was born naturally for his experiments."

"I may be able to shed some light on the situation." Both young women looked up to see a young man, dressed in clothes that identified him as an employee of the TSAB. He immediately started to sweat nervously. "That is, if you're both okay with that." In a very quiet voice he muttered "Please don't kill me."

Nanoha and Fate looked at each other for a moment, Nanoha's eyes saying 'it's your turn'. With a sigh Fate turned towards the man and said"It's all right, we don't bite."

The man seemed to be a bit more confident, but not by much. He muttered something on the lines of 'but the white demon and the devil's teeth...' before stating outright "Examinations show that the child is physically no more than six years old, but has a linker core much larger than the average adult's. We believe Scarglietti was going to use this to his advantage, as an in depth study of the boy's equipment showed it was equal parts Intelligent Device and Cyborg equipment. We also found a scar on the child's head has an unidentified and unique magical signature, and we are currently investigating it in depth. The child has woken up, but refuses to answer questions. We were hoping that the two of you could, um," he fidgeted before continuing, "try and get answers from him?" he finished nervously.

The two young women discussed with each other privately for a moment. The young man was getting more and more nervous, thinking that the rumours that the white demon killing anything that offended her were true, and that he had just offended her. He almost fainted when they agreed.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It was only a few minutes later that Nanoha and Fate found themselves outside a holding cell. The door was closed, so they weren't able to see what condition the boy was in.

"Now, before you go in you have to know that the kid is fairly shaken up, we can't get anything out of him. We don't think he'll be a danger, but you should exercise caution anyways." said the same young man who had escorted them. No sooner had he choked out those words he had dashed away.

Looking at each other, Nanoha and Fate shrugged before entering. The room itself was fairly Spartan, with a light overhead, a one way mirror on one wall, a table and chairs in the middle of the room, and a bench against another wall. The child really stood out, as his black and grey armour stood out against the white of the walls. He was sitting in one of the chairs, his eyes, now revealed to be a yellow colour, were brimming with tears, as he looked towards the floor.

Nanoha and Fate took seats on the opposite end of the table from him. Nanoha was first to act, putting on a friendly smile and speaking up "Hello, My name is Takamachi Nanoha. Can you tell me who you are?"

The boy flinched, bringing his head up to look at the visitors. "Please don't hurt me! I didn't mean to be freakish!" he almost sobbed, while bringing up his arms to shield his face.

Nanoha was taken aback, and before she could stop herself asked "Why do you think we would ever hurt you?"

The boy lowered his arms a bit, then said quietly "But I'm a freak, I've always done weird stuff. The Dursleys always hurt me for being a freak. And now I even look freakish..."

Nanoha and Fate were stunned. The child was worried they would hurt him for being something different. Fate started clenching the table, and had it not been specifically designed to take a lot of stress it probably would have fractured. Fate had been on the receiving end of child abuse at one point, and if someone had purposely hurt this child for whatever reason, she would likely have to get involved in a 'conversation' with them, and include Bardiche in it. Nanoha had to compose herself for a moment before she started again. "I promise we won't hurt you for any reason. We just need you to tell us some things so we can help you, Okay?"

The boy looked at them like they were the most beautiful things he had seen in his life before making a weak reply. "Really?" he asked.

This time Fate responded. "Really. But we can't help you if you won't help us. So could you tell us your name?"

The boy seemed a bit unnerved, but nodded and wiped away his tears. Looking a bit more confident he answered. "My name is Harry Potter."

A telepathic message came to the two from the room outside, saying that it was working and that they had already gotten more information from the child than anyone else had in total. Fate, managing to keep her face perfectly calm, started a mental tirade at how they must have been insensitive and just trying to plumb him for information without any compassion. Normally a mental rant wouldn't be a bad thing, but she was broadcasting it to the observers telepathically, making several of the younger listeners soil themselves in fear. Nanoha tuned it out before asking another question. "What do you remember before Scarglietti got a hold of you?"

The boy looked like he was thinking hard for a moment, before saying "I remember that I had just made dinner for the Dursleys before there was a knock at the door. Uncle Vernon went to get it, and started yelling at whoever was there about how he wouldn't tolerate freaks. Then he was sprawled out on the floor, clutching his stomach. Aunt Petunia and Dudley started screaming. The man who entered had purple hair and weird yellow eyes, and said something about someone being perfect. He walked towards me, then everything went dark."

"Harry, where do you live?" Nanoha asked next.

The boy responded quickly this time. "Number 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey, Britain."

Nanoha clapped her hands in delight. "Don't worry Harry, we'll be able to get you home soon at this rate!"

The boy's face fell, and he started to tear up again. He almost whispered the next words. "But I don't wanna go back under the stairs..." He then started sobbing, retreating back into himself.

Nanoha and Fate were struck dumb at that. He had been forced under the stairs by whoever he lived with. Both women quickly moved to hug the boy, who was now openly crying. As they whispered sweet nothings to him to calm him down a plan was formed in Nanoha's mind. Fate looked at her girlfriend and recognized the look on her face. She sent a message telepathically. "_You're going to adopt him, aren't you?"_

Nanoha didn't stop what she was doing as she replied in kind. "_Why not? He obviously shouldn't go back to an abusive home, and Vivio could use a brother. Is there a flaw with my reasoning?_"

"_No. I just wanted to make sure you were thinking along the same lines as I was._"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It was only three days later that processes had been finalized, and Harry was being brought to his new home. Having a small knowledge of his new powers he was dressed in a rather plain red T-shirt and a pair of jeans, his eyes having returned to their natural green colour. From the back seat of Fate's car he looked eagerly at the passing scenery and often at his new guardians, both of whom were in TSAB uniforms. They had said he was going to live with them at the Section Six HQ, and that he was going to meet his new sister when he got there. He would occasionally ask a question about something that caught his attention, and either of the women would answer. This continued until they had reached the building, where Harry was awed by the sight. He didn't say much as they led him to their room, only looked around with bright eyes.

It took a few minutes, but eventually the trio found themselves at the room that Nanoha and Fate shared with Vivio. As the door was opened a blonde meteor tackled Nanoha's legs, shouting "Nanoha-mama, Fate-mama! You're back!"

Nanoha patted the young girl on the head. "Yes Vivio. We're here. And we brought your new brother too." Nanoha gestured to Harry. The girl turned to examine him, with a curious look on her face.

Harry also studied her. She was wearing a dress and had blonde hair which was pulled into a pair of ponytails. She was also extremely cute. The only thing Harry thought was weird about her was that she had one red eye and one green. Considering he had just found out about magic, dimensions and cyborgs, it wasn't that much to gloss over.

The girl timidly got up and walked over to him. She grabbed one of his shirt sleeves before asking timidly "Neh, you wanna play with me?"

Harry could only stutter out "S-sure."

It was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_5 Years Later_

Harry groaned and turned over trying to ignore his alarm clock. It didn't work and he quickly had to get up, find the stupid thing, and turn it off. Since he had already gotten out of bed, he decided he may as well get ready for the day. He quickly washed and dressed in the standard TSAB uniform. He took the opportunity to survey his room (he had moved out of his mothers' room when he was seven). There were just the standard furnishings (a bed, a desk, a chair, a lamp) and some personal touches, like his alarm clock and a few pictures of him with his family. Scattered though the room were a few things related to his personal interests, mostly merchandise related to some giant robot shows from mother Nanoha's homeworld. It wasn't much, but it was his.

A grumble from his stomach reminded him of the only good part of the morning, which he was missing. He slipped into the halls and almost ran into his younger sister, Vivio. They chatted about trivial things as they made their way to the cafeteria. Most of the members of Division six were there already, and the young pair made their way to Nanoha and Fate's table. It was the typical morning for them.

Until suddenly a voice blared over the loudspeakers. "_Dimensional anomaly detected within the building. Repeat, dimensional anomaly detected within the building!_"

The members of the forward teams clutched at their devices, ready to spring into action as soon as they received the orders. The numbers, who were unequipped at the moment, huddled together to better defend themselves against whatever had so easily pierced into a TSAB building on the planet that was essentially the citadel of the TSAB.

Lights suddenly started appearing and moving in the caf. Dozens of lights, flickering in and out of existence, started dancing in a chaotic show. Eventually they combined; forming a ball of light so bright one couldn't look directly at it. As suddenly as they appeared the lights vanished leaving in their place-

-an owl. An owl which made a beeline for Harry, landing on the table. It extended a leg to him, offering a letter. Curious, Harry took it. It was addressed:

Mr H. Potter

Mobile Division Six Headquarters

Midchilda

Harry scratched the back of his head. "Well, this is new..."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

End Prologue

Harry's powers at this time:

Inherent Equipment: Axel Driver, an intelligent weapons and armour system designed by Jail by compiling data on the numbers and on section six, it features greatly improved physical defence, offense and speed, an automatic translation program, and anti-magic field generators. It is highly efficient at amplifying magic, and in combination with Harry's highly developed linker core it requires less use of outside sources of power, such as cartridges. When an AMF is deployed it can switch to cyborg systems to avoid wasting any magic. It boasts the ability to equip within seconds at any time and in any place like an intelligent device, and being directly connected to its user in combat like the numbers' inherent equipment, but lacks any form of auto guard skill. Harry has added a red scarf to it, partially to conceal the number designation on his neck, partially because it just looks cool.

Inherent Skill: Unified Knowledge, the broad labelling of his many different skills crammed together.

Defensive techniques:

Round Shield- a standard shield spell, more effective against spells than physical blows.

AMF- Anti-Magic Field, dampens the effects of all magic in the area.

Restrictor Bind- standard magic bindings.

Wing Road- Coppied from the Nakajimas, allows Harry to create a path in the air, which he and others can traverse.

Lock grip- the rollerblades can attach to any surface and traverse it as if it were normal ground.

Flash move- copied from Fate and Erio, this technique involves venting waste gasses and energy from the vents on the back of his armour (the back of both side plates is included) to increase speed. Many techniques unusable for the duration and slightly after this one.

Liar's mask- part of the Unified Knowledge skill, copied off Due, it allows Harry to more or less act as a metamorphangus, even when Driver is inactive.

Steel Curtain- a crude hacking ability inherited from Uno and Quattro, a part of the Unified Knowledge. Also protects against weaker search and scanning magic.

Axel Boost- Part of Unified Knowledge, allows Harry to use his weaponry more instinctively.

Offensive techniques and weapons:

Turbo Buster- rapid fire weapon mounted to the front of each wrist bracer, fires low power but rapid fire shots in a straight line.

Revolver Knuckles/Ankles- the bracers and gears on his arms and legs. The gears can be spun to increase punching and kicking power. The arm bracers each hold a six cartridge revolver socket.

Revolver Cannon- A blast of sonic power and wind released from revolver knuckles that are in motion, used to knock enemy back at close range. Hand can optionally be spun like a drill for additional damage for melee strikes. Due to Driver's efficiency Harry requires no cartridges for this attack.

Divine Buster- Attack directly copied from Subaru, who copied it off Nanoha. A ball of energy is formed in front of Harry, and he punches it at the enemy. Consumes at least 1 cartridge, more adds to the power.

Impulse Blades- copied from Tre, energy blades form on the sides of his wrists, either the inner or outer side. Can be used even if Driver is not equipped.

Power Canon- shoulder mounted gun. Flips over the shoulder to the front to be used. Siege weapon. Can use a variety of ammunition types. Limited ammo capacity.

Rumble Bomb- Imperfect copy of Cinque's Rumble Detonator and stingers. Small summoned explosive charges. Can be set off by mental command. Useless in direct combat.

Ray Storm- lifted from Otto, this skill allows for the release of multiple low powered energy shots along controllable paths. As it is low powered and controllable in mid-flight, it is closer in comparison to Nanoha's Axel Shooter and Fate's Plasma Lancer than Otto's skill.

Meteo Inferno- An original attack created by Harry, but based off of Starlight Breaker. Ambient magic is gathered and all remaining cartridges are consumed. The power is then channelled into a Limb and used to deliver a devastating Physical strike, usually in the form of a diving kick. Named for an aura of energy that forms around Harry when he uses it.

A/N: And so concludes the Prologue. Next chapter, to Diagon Alley. There won't be any pairings, most likely, other than the fairly cannon ones.

To those worried that Harry is overpowered, he is kind of. He was meant to be a BBEG's secret weapon afterall. However he won't be going around Hogwarts reading minds (he can hack, but Wizards don't use computers) and kicking massive amounts of ass with his tech. Afterall, he's going to be on an 'uncivilized' planet on a recon mission so he won't be able to us his powers most of the time. His attacks are also generally weaker than the originals.

Vivio is close to Harry, but won't be romantic (ewww, they're siblings). If I reach the fourth book, the Prophet won't know this, and considering who his most important person is, they may just draw conclusions...

Please leave a review. CC is appreciated.


End file.
